


Chaos take me

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Because the Clones deserved so much better, Clones, F/M, MY BABIES, They all deserve a happy ending, kitsch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stays in front of the closed door for several moments before he finally turns around and leaves, resisting the urge to touch the door where she vanished behind. On one hand his heart becomes heavy that he won't see her until next morning but on the other side his heart fills with excitement, anticipation and endless joy that he will see her next morning. Strange this feeling they call having a crush. In those bittersweet moments he guesses to understand slowly why they are calling it like that. In those bittersweet moments it feels like it's crushing his heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

People passing by as he looks out of the window of the diner. Busy with going to work, coming from work, taking a fast lunch break, getting from one place of the city to another. Meeting friends or family, doing courses, alone, as a couple or in a group. Adults, children, humanoid species and others... Doing things he will never have, never have to care about. Watching people and their complicated lifes, always worrying over small meaningless things. Like money. He does not need to worry about money. He does not own a single credit. He is not even paid. Everything he needs he is given by the GAR. Everything he needs. Not wants. Only needs. That's the point. He will never have what he wants, only what he needs. There's a difference between wanting and needing.  
"Maybe she is of the nice sort."  
He turns his head away from the window and to the man sitting opposite of him at the table who's enjoying his lunch. Although a few credits payment would be nice. He already has a bad conscious for being invited constantly by the other one. Though he claims he does not mind and likes to do so, it would be for sure a nice feeling to be the one himself for once to invite his friend for lunch or a caf.  
"Are there more than one sort?"  
"Well, she could be arrogant as hell and treat everyone like dirt beneath her shoes. Or she could be nice and treat everyone with respect."  
"She's just a job, an order. What should it matter to me if she treats me like everyone else? I play bodyguard because I was told to do so."  
"To quote my mother through my rebellious teenage years: If they tell you to jump off a bridge, would you do so too?"  
He rolls with his eyes. "You know how I mean it." It all started four month ago. Four month ago he and his comrades, his brothers, in arms and literally, while on duty and patrolling through the city, had been calling to an office building. A gunned hostage, a threat of bombs. Usually a job for the CSF alone or maybe with the support of a RC squad. But shit went down really fast and neither a Jedi nor an RC squad would have been fast enough to be there. He and his brothers where just around the courner, so they have been called in to support the CSF guys. It was not his first gunned hostage. It was not the first time he had to deal with a completely nuts criminal. Not his first bomb either. They are the Shocktroopers, they deal on a daily basis with the scum of Galactic City. But it was the first time that the criminal didn't give a damn if he would live or not. With the CSF in their back they were about to simply kick the door open. A shot at the lock and the rest would go easy. It was in the moment as his brother Jolt aimed at the lock that the temperature sensors in their helmets alarmed them. One spot behind the door increases his temperature very fast. There was only enough time left to yell ' bomb' and 'down' while he turned around to the CSF officer behind him. Holding his shield they carry around while patrolling in front of him, they are protected by their armour but not the officers.  
He was pushed down onto the ground by the explosion. He only remembers a ringing in his ears, intense heat and an incredibly strong headache. The HUD in his helmet went completely black before he passed out himself. Now he assumes the headache came from the shrapnel of the door that stucked in his head. Thanks to the helmet nothing but a scar left behind. His brothers told him later that he scared the shit out of everyone with that piece of metall sticking in his head and still breathing. A 15 centimetres long scar decorates his left side of his face from that day on. Almost completely from forehead to chin. A burn scar on his left shoulder and a prosthetic left hand reminding him also of it. Unaware of it he moves it slightly right now by thinking about that day. As he woke up in a hospital later he saw that man right in front of him now waiting next to his brothers. The face a mask of guilt and worry. He would have saved his live by covering him with the shield, gave up his own security and got heavily wounded by blocking the blast. Thanks throug him he only got a few scratches and he does not know how to repay him. He only did his job but Grigor, so he learned was his name, had a differend opinion.  
Grigor Zanowits, CSF officer, 34 years old of average high and good healthy condition. Green eyes, dark blonde hair that looks almost always as if he went though a hurricane, always clean shaven. A wife named Merian and three kids are included and coming for free when you make friends with Grigor. Since he left the hospital he became a regular guest to the Zanowitz household. It was the first thing he actually did as he left. Grigor inviting him to his home. His family would like to see and thank the hero who saved their fathers and husbands life to which he only replied that he is no hero. Sure he was hesitant at first and completely overwhelmed and surprised as Mrs. Zanowitz hugged him tight as soon as he entered their door. But he had no choice as to warm up by how lovely and warm this family was and is. He never experienced family like this himself. His family only always had been his brothers.  
"I know. Would they... kill you if you'd refuse?"  
He shrugs with his shoulders. "Maybe a reconditioning because I seem to dysfunction, at the worse."  
"As if you were droids," says Grigor lowly.  
"For some we are." He takes a sip from his cup of caf. He heard from brothers who were treated way worse.  
"Have they told you why they choose you?"  
"No. Maybe because I survived beeing blown up." He shrugs once more with his shoulders. "Or they just picked a random number."  
"Like on a fair," smirks the other one.  
"Can't say I wouldn't expect that from the Republic. Personally I think most of their decisions they make by randomly choosing."  
"Are you not 'trained' to be loyal to the republic," smirks Grigor again.  
"We are. But you loose faith very quickly when you see how very little the Republic cares for its own people when they are not living in one of those posh buildings or belong to the Senate or the Jedi Temple."  
"I know what you mean. You see daily into the darkest depths of minds, how sadistic and disgustingly people can truly be. What they are capable of to do to their own kind. Sometimes even to their own blood and flesh. And when I see how they treat you... Property of the Republic," he makes a sound like an angry Bantha. "They don't even permit you basic human rights, they shouldn't be permitted. That's the meaning of basic. You are just numbers for them, they throw you away when you will reach your day of expire, or are there any clone senior residences? I never heard of one. You are not even paid, they robbed you of a childhood, of an actual life and expect you to die for this madhouse."  
"Don't let Palps hear that," he smirks, "Or you're going to scrub toilets."  
"He's the biggest criminal of them all. The whole senate is. If they would have to send their own sons there would be no war at all but with you they don't mind. They finance a whole army of you, more and more war machinery, weapons, aircrafts but they don't find the money to pay you or to care about you when you can't fight anymore because your legs were blown off in the name of the Republic?"  
Grigor admits, he knew nothing about the clone army or the clones in general before that accident. And he didn't care much about the war, it was far away from home. But that one day and getting to know one of them changed his point of view. They are just like them. They think and feel like them, have colours they prefer, a taste in music, habits like every other one. They don't even have an average life expectancy with their fast aging. It is simply unfair.  
"Nothing you can do about it." A look at the clock on the wall at the back of the diner.  
Grigor catches that look. "Time to go?"  
"Three hours... She should arrive directly on the landing platform at the Senate. How do you even adress a Princess correctly?"  
"Your royal majesty."  
"I wonder how you know."  
Grigor smiles. "Inessa loves those Holovids with singing and dancing princesses. I tell her to show you one next time you come over."  
"Can't wait for it," he grins.  
Little Inessa, 5 years old and the little sister to Bralon, 8, and Sevon, 10. With big eyes they looked at him as Grigor brought him to his home the fist time. The eyes grew even bigger as he told them that he saved their fathers life. They call him since then a hero. And he constantly replies that he is none.  
"And what do you even have to do? Driving her around all day?"  
"Catching her up on her apartment, accompany her the whole time in the Senate and getting her back home again. As far as my Commander told me her family insited on her having a bodyguard. They won't trust this city and some of her citizens aren't too happy with it either to be a part of the Republic now. There had been threats towards her person."  
Grigor takes out his datapad, putting it onto the table next to his empty plate. "Sóley Vigdírsdottir. Princess of Lilit Sœl, daughter of Queen Vigdír, with 22 years the youngest amongst her siblings. She has four sisters. Pórdis, Sunna, Lilja and Sigriður. And one brother, Woda, twin brother of Lilja. She looks nice." He shoves the datapad over to him to take a look himself.  
"Nice? Don't let your wife hear that."  
"That's why I only say she looks nice. Beautiful is my wife."  
Of course he did his research as soon has he got the order for this task but still he takes the datapad into his hands. The face is indeed pretty, more than pretty. Intense blue eyes which increase the striking look of her whole appearance through the combination of her hair. A colour like the fires of Mustafar. In a romantic novel they would say her lips are kissable. 22 years old, 164 centimetres tall, described as kind, smart and with a favour for exotic plants and birds. Never before political active. They will eat her alive in the Senate if she doesn't grow a thick skin soon.  
"You look a bit too long at that picture," A wry smile lies on Grigors lips.  
"Just studying the object of my task."  
"We used to say checking out."  
"Wanna teach me more of the slang of your youth?"  
"Are you telling me I am old?"  
"Don't worry, I'll catch up soon," he winks and the smile of his friend drops immediately as he's reminded again of the short life he will have, of the unfair conditions. But he then simply waves the waitress at their table.  
"A piece of your famous chocolate cake for my friend here, please."  
"Grigor..."  
"For the way, I don't accept a no." Luckily the waitress was already gone before his friend could protest any further.  
Just a minute later the waitress arrives with the piece of cake, nicely wrapped and with a bow. "Enjoy it sweety," she winks with a smile.  
"You know I always do," he returns that smile, "Thank you." He was taught to always say thank you and to be always polite to everyone and everything. "And thank you too."  
"No need to. Just a little thing to lift you up if your first day on your new job went down the flush."  
"With that piece of cake for sure not."  
"Go now. You shouldn't be late."  
"I was always right on time so far."  
"The woman who'll be lucky to get you will be glad to hear that."  
With a grin he slaps the shoulder of his friend after standing up, putting the cake into one pockets of his belt and grabs his helmet. Then they are taking each others ellbows, the mandalorian way of shaking hands. He once taught it Grigor and he came to like it so much that they go on with it.  
"Call me when you're off duty, you have to tell me everything about your first day. See you around."  
"Not when I see you first." He takes his leaves and decides to walk back into the base. The traffic is more of a horror at this time than usual and thanks to his duty he knows all the little ways and bridges to sneak through the city on his feet to get where he wants. Three hours left. Okay, two hours. He still needs to get to the Senate and he shouldn't do so on the last minute. But there's still enough time left to see his brothers before he won't go on patroll with them for a long time, maybe even won't see them in quiet some time. What for a Senator is she even going to be? One of those spending more time outside of the Senate or working until the late hours of night? How long will he even have to do this? As Grigor said, maybe she is of the nice and unproblematic kind. Maybe those treats are just empty treats. About one thing he is sure. He will miss it to go on patroll with his brother.  
One hour and fourty minutes remain as he reaches the base until he'll have to leave again. Small nods and little words of greetings to brothers as he enters the grounds of the GAR and enters the Headquarter, taking directly the way to their quarters. He wants to shower and polishing his armour before he goes to take over his new task. When confronted with a Princess he should look his best he thinks. When he's the first of his kind she will see, to say, as the flagship of the clone army. At least when it comes to her... He's not even close enough to the quarters as he turns around by hearing someone calling his name.  
"Jolt, Lectro." The brothers who are the closest to him. "I hoped to see you before I go off."  
"We hoped so too," smiles the one called Lectro. "Won't be so soon that we go patrolling together, hm?"  
"I fear not."  
"Enough time left for a round of Limmie?"  
He grins. "A small round." There is nothing he likes to do more than playing Limmie with his brothers. He brought Grigori with him once and it was the first and last, he said himself, that he played Limmie with Clones. Never again he is going to play it with them once more. He still had bruises two weeks later.


	2. 2

Half an hour was way too short and by far not enough for a game of Limmie. Everybody who ever played it for once would say the same. But he definitely needs to shower and his armour definitely needs a cleaning too. No way that he can represent the Clone Army with his current look. Covered in sweat and dirt, unshaved... his old trainer, his Cuy'val Dar would give him a slap on the back of his head for it. Be always clean, always representable, you are a member of the Clone Army, the GAR, a Mando boy, an heir of Jango Fett. And not some huttese scum and neither does he have the privilege to walk around in bathrobes like the Jedis. He has to look like a proud soldier. The first impression, he was taught, is always the most important one. A good soldier takes care of his armour and weapons.   
After a shower and a shave he almost spend a whole hour with cleaning and polishing all his armour plates before he dresses in those again. Almost like a shiny, he thinks as he sees himself in the mirror. Putting on his helmet, blasters in his holsters and rifle shouldered he decided to take this time a speeder to the senate. Looks more official and better than arriving per feet. And once again he is surprised, as he arrived at the senate, how easily access you have with simply wearing a clone armour. When they fear for the security of their Senators then maybe they should work at first at their security being more than a few guards. They didn't even asked to remove his helmet. He could have been anybody knocking one of his out and taking simply the armour. No wonder that the family of the Princess does not entrust the Senate to keep her safe and demanded a bodyguard... Senate Guards and Palps Red Robes are obviously not enough of a security when he neither has to take his helmet off, nor showing an ID chip and walk in with blasters, rifle and grenades in his belt pockets.  
"Sergeant."  
He stops immediately, saluting at the Clone Commander approaching him. "Commander."  
"On your way to your new task?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Maybe that'll have less danger of having body parts blown up."  
"I wouldn't count on that, Sir. I've heard there are a few Senators who love danger."  
"And for that case, you're here. Last time the Red Robes were of no use and we had to get the Chancellor to safety."  
"And you did it so well, Sir, that he was so impressed that he ordered straight ahead a few more millions of us."  
"The price you pay for being simply the best."  
"The price you pay when others don't want to get dirty hands."  
"That too. Listen, it's not a time out. A few weeks maybe and they see that their little Princess is pretty safe here without a guard and you can go back onto the street. Not many get that chance but see it as a little break from the usual daily madness."  
"I'll try my best, Sir," he nods, "Guess it can't be wrong to get to know how politics work here."  
"Can't be wrong, right."  
"Why me, Sir?"  
"We draw numbers," he shrugs with his shoulders, "Palps already let the landing platform preparing. They will leave hyperspace in about ten minutes. This ship has priority, maximum ten more minutes until they're here. I already ordered your channels to be aligned with ours, you'll have now also access to the channel of the Senate Guard. That privilege includes also free access to secret routes and tunnels exclusives for Senate members, for state visits and for the worst case possible."  
"Amazing."  
"A little bit more enthusiasm, Soldier."  
"Amazing!"  
"Better. See you in a few minutes at the platform."  
"Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir. Can't wait for it, Sir."  
"Now you exaggerate."  
And they say that the commander has no sense of humor... It must have looked awkward for civilians seeing the two of them standing opposite each other and just staring silently when they communicate over ther intern channels. How strange it must look for outsiders... He heard that in Geonosis some Jedis thought the first time that they were Force sensitive for they obviously communicated without words. And thanks to the 360° view of the helmets they can still freak them out for they don't know where they are really looking at with those. And they can't even tell with their Jedi senses. Three times it happened that he and his brothers encountered a Jedi on their work. And they had always their fun with them by keeping the visors of their helmets strait at them. They had at least a lot of fun. Though he can't speak for the Jedi.   
He looks at the plans of the Senate on his HUD, memorizes the ways from every point of the building to the office that's going to be hers. The landing platform, the parking lot, senate chamber, the office of the chancellor, the senates own hospital, foyer, library, garden... he can't come around thinking where she might spend most of the time. Would she even spend a lot of time in the Senate? Eighteen minutes left. He walks to the office of hers, the code the Commander send him to open the door works without any trouble. It looks like every other office here, probably will get a personal touch later. He searches through it for secret listening decives or any other kinds of traps. He finds nothing, all clear. Just how it should be. Nine minutes left. He leaves the office and locks it again, taking now the direct way to the platform. Six minutes later he arrives at the platform. The Commander and his men are already waiting, four Senate guards are also present. Just a moment after him arrives the chancellor with his Vize Chair.   
"Commander," the most powerful man in the Republic beginns and nods at said one, "the safety level increases always by hundret percent with your presence alone."  
"Thank you, Sir. Just doing my job."  
"I thought so. And whom of your men did you choose to give Senator Vígdirsdottir at the side?"  
He steps forward without the Commander giving him a sign, standing straight and saluting at the man who's calling himself also the generalissimo of the GAR.  
"CT-6666, Sir. I thought him to be the best for the job. He proved his bravery and how dutifully he is."  
"So?"  
"He took a shrapnel to the head and a blown off hand."  
"That... sounds like a drastic way to proof ones bravery."  
"The bomb extraction commandos have to deal with worse, Sir. I just did my duty." And is he not so proud of his dutiful army of obedient soldiers? One single man shouldn't have so much power. No one should who never took a risk of life. No one should be the supreme commander of an army when he has no experience in battle, who doesn't know a soldier life and risks. He sits all day long in his custioned chair in his secure office with all the luxury Corouscant has to offer while his brothers are slaughtered on the battlefield. And they're just numbers for him.  
"Queen Vigdír will be satisfied," he then simply nods.  
What might happen when he simply shots a blaster through his skull right now... The ship that's already in sight now, distracts him from his thoughts, coming closer constantly. Surprisingly a small one, concerning the royal guest it carries. Even those nasty Neimoidians go bigger, he thinks. Maybe because they are 'just' rich and need to demonstrate it excessively? He thought to have read once that true nobility does not boast. True nobility is modest, they have to be an idol for all. They shine through other things than money and gold. He takes a look around, scanning the surrounding for everything that could be a possible threat, as the ship is landing. A sound that shouldn't be there, a reflection of light that shouldn't be there, a shadow that shouldn't be there...  
"All clear." "Clear." "Clear." "Clear", echos it from several channels he can hear intern. Just as the Commander said... He too can't see anything suspicious and neither does his HUD show him anything suspicious.   
"Wait, I can see something!"  
"Weasle," sighs the commander, "a politician is no threat."  
"I wouldn't be that sure, Sir. Senator Amidala got a sweet left hook."  
"Boys, none of you saw her in Geonosis. She made that beast her bitch, l'll tell you, Kenobi and Skywalker were useless."  
"Concentration, men!"  
"Yes, Sir," echos it in unison just as the ship landed and opened its doors. First two Sœleirian guards are stepping out. Even with no helmets on they are mean looking men with long hair, braided in the back and beards, braided too. The eyes outlined with black and a look in these that tells one can be glad when they have enough mercy left to kill you simply with one of those axes that are hanging at their sides, instead of having at first some fun with you. And they probably know a lot of ways to have fun. Both carry shields at their left sides with inscriptions he can't identify, short swords accompanying the axes. Chest, shoulders and forearms are covered with a black shimmering metal. He should definitely try to look up more about Lilit Sœl and its military customs. At first sight it doesn't look like they would even use blasters at all. But eyes can be deceiving. Maybe they are hidden to fool their enemy. They look around as they walk down and stepping aside, flanking the ramp of the ship and revealing the sight on the new Senator.   
He is stunned for a moment as he sees that the holopicture does not do justice to her appearance in real. The smile, even that it may be only polite, was too... lovely. The eyes seem brighter, the hair... fuller from the colour. And the picture could have never told of her graceful, almost floating, walk. His eyes have been rather deceived he guesses, that he caught himself off guard for a moment.   
"Your royal majesty, it is a great pleasure to welcome you in the Republic Senate." The Chancellor steps forward. His typical Chancellor smile plastered over his face, taking the hand she holds out for him to blow an invisible kiss onto it with a slight bow.  
"Please, Sir Chancellor, we are in the Senate. From today on I am just Senator Vigdírsdottir here."  
"As you wish, Royal majes... pardon me," he smiles, "Senator Vigdírsdottir. But I insist that you call me therefore just Palpatine."  
"Thank you, Sir Palpatine," she smiles with a nod.  
"Are your guards..."  
"Oh no, they won't accompany us. They bring my handmaiden to my apartment and then return immediately back to Lilit Sœl. Therefore that the Republic secured my Queen to give me a guard she dismissed it to give me one of our own."  
"And as we speak of it, Commander?"  
"Ma'am," said one steps forward, "CT-6666 will be your personal guard. I can promise that he will do his job to your and your Queens complete satisfaction."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiles at him and holding out her right hand.


	3. Chapter 3

He was happy to wear his helmet so that she can't see the confused look on his face as she helds out her right hand also to him. His glance switches between her hand and her face. How do you greet a Princess properly? Do you salute, do you bow or go down on your knees? Sacrificing an animal or slaying a Rancor? He murmurs a 'royal majesty' and imitates the gesture of the Chancellor, hoping to not commit an international scandal on his first day as bodyguard for the Princess. She didn't slapped him so he guesses he didn't.  
Still with that smile on her face she turms around to the Chancellor again.  
"It will be my pleasure to show you the Senate Chamber and your office, Milady," the Chancellor speaks as she links her arm with his he offers to her.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Sir."  
He thought she needs to grow a thick skin for the Senate. Now he thinks she simply needs to put on that smile and all are at her service. It is just... he can't say. It's just a small one, only the light lift of the corner of her lips but... so warm, peaceful, lovely... That's not the smile of a Senator. Do Princesses really smile like that? This one here at least does.  
Too deep in his thoughts he starts to move a second too late, getting a soft bump of an ellbow into his back.  
"Don't get distracted by pretty girls."  
"Sorry, Commander. I was distracted because a Senator treated me equal, won't happen again." That he gets distracted or treated equal depends on how one might interpret it.  
"I hope so, otherwise I'll have to withdraw you from the task and give you some Neimoidian as bodyguard."  
"If you want to see him dead?"  
"See, a pretty girl is a more pleasant task than a stinky Neimoidian."  
"Even getting eaten by a Sarlac is more pleasant than a Neimoidian."  
"Be careful what you wish for, you never know who or what might listen."  
"You think Palps will get stupid ideas then?"  
"Maybe."   
Silently they walk behind the Chancellor and the new Senator, following them at first to the big Senate Chamber.  
"How huge this is... It is indeed impressive, Sir. Now that I can see it with my own eyes, I have to admit that the Chamber is bigger than all the stories say."  
"Oh, that old thing. I am sure it could never rival with the Palace of your Queen, Milady. I heard the Palace grounds could be compared with Galactic City in its sheer size."  
A little laugh leaves her lips. "Whoever told you this, Sir, exaggerates. The Palace is not small, yes, but never as big as an entire City. Sure, a forest belongs to it but everyone is allowed to hunt in it. It's not exclusive to the royal family. And from our farms we feed the whole staff of the Palace and it's grounds. Even the farmers themselves."  
While she talks with the Chancellor about the hunt in general and her very own hunting experience, he does not come around to notice a light accent in her basic. It's the way she... rolls and twists the 'L' with her tongue. It sounds sympathetic, unique. He memorizes it. As her bodyguard he should be able to recognise her by her by the way how she talks alone. And only to himself his inner voice whispers that it also sounds cute. Just like the look of astonishment on her face as she entered the Galactic Senate Chamber. But only very low whispers that voice in him.  
Despite that on the platform was no threat to be seen, he is still highly alerted. And despite that Palps himself is accompanied by two Reds, a Senate Guard waits in front of the entrance to the Princess' personal pulpit and the Squad of Commander Fox.   
A sudden clanking and rattling sound lets him activating his Blaster and turning around with one move, pointing the barrel at a droid who only let his tablet with empty glasses falling. Not only be did so. Six Blasters at once are pointing at the little shaking droid who makes himself smaller than he already is. False alarm, he sighs internally. But it's somehow reassuring that not only he is on high alert.  
The Senator makes her way through the Troopers. He looks at her directly as she puts a hand onto his Blaster and urges it down. His eyes wander to her hand, wondering how graceful it looks, looking misplaced somehow on the weapon, before securing the Blaster again.  
"So much under pressure that you jump at the slightest noise. Rumors are true that your soldiers are fast and determined, Sir Palpatine."  
"I fear they are just a bit... jumpy because we take the threats that have been made against your person very serious."  
"Oh," she makes a wave with her hand, "there's no need to. Those are empty words. The demands of the Queen were the worries of a mother for her offspring, not those of a Queen. I can guarantee you that there is no assassin out there who thirsts for my life."  
"Milady, the Republic sadly has many enemies and every hit against a Senator would be a pleasure for those."  
"You say like it happens often?"  
"It did happen, yes, but luckily not as often as we fear. Don't worry. I trust the Commander to have chosen the right one to protect you when it's needed."  
"I do so too."  
He feels uncertain, would like to take a step back as she looks up to him with that smile of hers. He can't say why exactly. She's beautiful, amazingly beautiful and her smile is soft and gentle, he would have no reason to feel like this.  
"I would like to see my office now. Is that possible?"  
"You'll see that everything in the Republic is possible, Milady," smiles Palpatine.  
He thinks that Palps smile is not as half as charming as Senators Vigdírsdottir.  
"Except ending the war," sounds a voice in his com.  
"Except paying us."  
"Except giving us rights."  
"Except calling us by our names and not numbers."  
"Boys..."  
"Yes, Commander," it sounds in unison.  
They leave the Senate Chamber and the whole group moves through the corridors towards that part of the building that inhabits the offices of the Senators. On their way they pass a few other Senators, greeting the Chancellor and receiving a nod of him in return. Only as two in the HoloNews well known faces pass, the Chancellor stops.  
"Senator Organa, Senator Amidala, it is always a pleasure to see you."  
"Good afternoon, Chancellor," both smile.  
"Milady," Palpatine turns to the royal at his side, "it is my pleasure to introduce you to two of my finest and best Senators this Galaxy has to offer. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo. As former Queen of Naboo I am sure the two of you will find a few things to discuss and have in common. My friends, the charming Lady at my side is Senator Soley Vigdírsdottir of Lilit Sœl, our latest member of the Republic."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine," she smiles, shaking both hands Whe. the Chancellor speaks of you with the highest compliments then I would be glad to welcome you later in my office. Especially a former Queen. I am sure there are a lot of things to exchange."  
"It is always exciting to learn to know a related soul in royal duties. We both gladly accept your invitation and are looking forward it."  
Two royals perfectly trained in speaking and social skills. He never experienced so much politeness at once. If this might be a class in royal schools? Social politeness to not cause an intergalactic scandal?  
"It will be an honour to welcome you later."  
"The honour is all ours."  
Of course you need to be skilled with words as a politician. He saw these two already a few times in the HoloNews. Their faces and names are well known in the City for their activities to end fnd an end to this war. They always seemes sympathetic on screen, they do so now too but he won't deceived by the first impression. 'Fool, you are already deceived by the first impression of the Senator you vowed to protect '. He shuts down the small voice inside of him. Well, maybe she can get a few advises from these on her first days in the Senate. He wouldn't like to watch how she drowns completely in the mess they call politics. On his HUD he calls up all informations that are listed about them. Not everyone who seems like an angel is one and it's his duty to know who they are exactly when they are going to visit her later. They continued their way while he's focused on his HUD. The first times it was irritating to walk, watch out and looking on tne informations his HUD gives him. He walked several times against walls and doors back then. But one gets used to it, you have to, there is no other way. Everyone faces this problem in the first days they get their very first fully functional helmet. But give it a month and no clone would ever give his bucket away again. It gives too many advantages.   
"Here we are, Milady. Your office. I hope it's to your liking."  
"I don't know how I should thank you for the effort you made."  
"To welcome Lilit Sœl and especially you as a new member to the Republic is thanks enough."  
He rolls with his eyes. One more compliment and Palps might slip on the slime he leaves behind.  
"Careful Vode, you might slip on the slime Palps leaves behind."  
"Luckily I am no Senator and don't have to bear it every day."  
"Am I the only one who thinks of it as pretty creepy that he talks like this with a young Lady?"  
"Oh, vode, you haven't heard him talking the Hero without fear yet."  
He is glad that he's not the only one thinking like that.  
"I will leave you now so that you can get accustomed to all of this. If you miss anything please don't hesitate to say so. If you'll have questions later I am very sure that Senator Amidala and Senator Organa like to help you out. I can't say it often enough how glad I am that you're supporting now the Republic."  
"We are happy about the circumstance too and I am very thankful for the time you offered to welcome me in person. My Queen will thank you properly for this."  
He shuts the door as only the Senator and he remained in the office. He supresses the urge to jump as he turns around and she stands suddenly behind him. How could she sneak up behind him like that?   
"I am sorry, Sir, I didn't caught your name, I fear."  
"Your royal majesty, I am CT-6666, at your service."  
"Milady is enough, Sir. You won't be accused of insulting a royal when you do so, I promise," she smirks.  
She called him again 'Sir'. No one ever called him 'Sir'. "Yes... thank you, Milady."  
"And your name is?"  
"CT-6666, Milady." She looks sceptical with question mixed into it.  
"That's your number, for sure but your name? You'll have a name, right?"  
"We don't have names, Milady. We are Clones. We are only numbers."  
"That's unbelievable," she murmurs under her breath, turning her gaze aside. "But... you are human beings, right? You are not droids?"  
"We bleed and die like every civillian, Milady."  
"Without names..."  
Disbelieve is written over her beautiful face. "Well, my brothers call me Six, Milady. If you're comfortable with it, you can do so too." She looks up to him with that smile of her, only... a tiny nuance softer.  
"Thank you for telling me, Six. I am sorry that you were ordered to be the bodyguard for me. It won't be adventurous, only helping me to find the right way through the Senate and helping me remembering names." She turns around and walks over to the desk.  
"Could be worse," he shrugs with his shoulders.  
She sits down behind the desk, her hands gliding over the surface. As she recognises that he still stands she makes a gesture to the empty chairs in front of that furniture. "Oh please, sit down. You don't have to stand the whole time."   
Does she even know that they are literally trained to march and walk for days without rest? He still thanks her of course and sits down, placing the riffle at his side.  
"I am honest, Six. I am completely new to this whole Senator thing."  
"That makes us two, Milady." Her little chuckle... it sounds almost like the chirping of those birds that are to be seen in the early morning hours in the Skydome Botanical Gardens.  
"I still guess you have more clue than I about all this here. For example how this thing works here..." She searches over the surface and underneath for a way to turn on the terminal. It is all so different from her home.  
He rises again and walks around the desk, pushing a button on the left and an icy blue screen appears.  
"Thank you," she chuckles lowly, "I was really blind."  
"You couldn't know, Milady. Do you need help to symchronise it with your datapad?"  
"To what?"  
He supresses a chuckle on his own as he sees the question on her face. "Your datapad, Milady. It can be synchronized with the terminal here so that you can work from any place, having access to all those files from anywhere."  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
He looks at her and waits for a few seconds. "So.... your datapad, Milady?"  
"I-well..."  
"You have one, right?"  
"We... use different things. At home."  
"No problem, Milady. I am sure they placed one in your apartement. I will synchronize it tomorrow if you want me to?"  
"Yes, that would be kind of you, thank you very much."  
"No problem, I just do my duty, Milady."  
With hesitation she turns at the screen. All this looks confusing and totally new to her, totally complicated too.  
"Don't worry, Milady, you can't do anything wrong. You won't erase the Senate."  
She chuckles again. "That's reassuring, Six." So embarrassing, she thinks of herself while he takes place in his seat again. She wants to be a Senator and doesn't have the slightest clue about communication and technology here. Now she tries to find out how to work with the terminal, to find files, reports and mails, surely there are somewhere notification for important meetings and debates? And she tries to do so without asking again for help. She couldn't even turn it on, he must think she's a total failure as a Senator. How will she debate and fulfil her position when she can't even turn on a terminal? Desperately she tries now to wipe over the screen to change it before he shows mercy once more and explained she needs to do so over the surface of the desk. So stupid of her... "I am sorry. You must think of me as pretty incompetent compared to others you already worked for. My only excuse is that it's my frst day and everything is so different and new to me, from what I am used, from my home."  
"Can't say so, Milady. It's also my first day in this job. I don't know how a Senator has to work. A lot of talking is involved I guess. And you're from a different culture. It's naturally that you don't know everything at once." It's obvious that she's nervous. A blind one from ten klicks away could have seen it. You really don't need to be a Jedi to sense this. Even when you weren't naturally forced to recognise slightest changes and difference in one like his kind, you would have seen it. He makes a mental note to check up on the culture of Lilit Sœl. There are probably more cultural differences then the use of technology.  
"Thank you for your kind words, Six."  
Despite the tension that stiffens her whole body, the small smile on her lips... He has to resist the urge to move uneasy in his chair. To his luck it knocks at the door and so he first can rise from his seat and second he turn his gaze off of her. Taking his riffle he goes over to the door. A look at the security scan and he turn to her again. "It's Senator Amidala and Senator Organa, Milady."  
She jumps from her chair. "Let them in, please. I am expecting them, more or less," she wrings with her hands. Hastily she shuts down the terminal a d goes around the desk. She smiles as she sees that he waited and only with her nod he repeats that gesture and opens the door.  
A whizzing sound accompanies the door sliding open and both Senators appear in front of it. But Padmé Amidala can only take one step before a Clone Sergeant steps in her way. "Senator, your blaster, please."  
She looks up in surprise.  
"I am responsible for the security of Senator Vigdírsdottir and in her office I am the only one with a blaster, Senator."  
How did he... well, she is proofed once more that they are masters in observing. "Busted," she smirks and reches beneath the light cloak of her dress, pulling out a small blaster and placing it into the Sergeants hand.  
"Thank you, Senator." He steps aside and let both through, closing the door afterwards.  
The other one doesn't seem to surprised at all that his colleague carries a blaster with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours past, for two hours he watched her talking with the Senators. Whom she should avoid, who is in the Senate only because he owns money and has no interest in peace, how it is usually going on in the Senate Chamber, what they are fighting for. how they want to achieve peace and how utterly wrong the war is in their eyes. At least they give her a few advices and it's probably a good sign that they invited her for their meeting on the next day, inviting her into their small group of peace fighters. He thinks they get along so well because they all have one thing in common. Their royal decent. A princess, a prince and a former Queen.  
As they left again he returns the Blaster to its owner and can hear a small sigh as he shuts the door after the Senators left.  
"So many informations at once..."  
"Feels like your head is bursting, right?..." He clears his voice. "Sorry, Milady, I mean..."  
"No, no. You're right," she smiles and gestures him to sit down. She feels bad when he has to stand the whole time. "I knew that the first days would be hard but I guess it will get better in time."  
"I am sure of it, Milady."  
There is a moment of silence before she starts anew. "Do you know if it possible to arrange it that... maybe I can have a sofa and a small table here? It's so formal at the desk and you shouldn't stand the whole time when I have visitors or simply doing my work."  
"I don't mind, Milady, and you've heard the Chancellor. Nothing is impossible in the Republic."  
A small laughter from her that dies immediately with a little rumbling sound like from an empty stomach. She looks caught, her cheeks redden.  
"You're hungry, Milady? The Senate has an own mess, a few tapcafs are close by just like the All Planets Market with food from the whole Galaxy, you could also order something if you want to."  
"No, no, no, I am alright, I don't need anything."  
"Milady, if you're hungry, you should eat something. It takes four hours in hyperspace from Lillit Sœl to Coruscant, the Chancellor showed you around for an hour, two hours long you talked with Senator Amidala and Organa. At maximum you haven't eaten for seven standard hours."  
Damnit, she thinks. She feels like a child being lectured by her teacher. She gnaws at her bottom lip. "Eight hours," she murmurs, "the last time I ate was eight hours ago."  
"Milady..."  
"It's alright, Six, really. I can eat something when I am in my apartment."  
He stares at her for a moment before he takes his helmet off with a sigh and placing it on his lap. "Milady, I am responsible that you're safe and secure. I can't do my job when you drop unconscious because you felt the need to hunger." Only too late he realized what he did. "I am sorry, Milady, I..."  
She lifts a hand to sign him to stop. "No, you're right," she admits. She was surprised in the first moment as he took his helmet off. Surprised by how young he looks, surprised by the long scar on his face. How young is he actually and what did he go through to get this scar? She could see in his face the exact moment when he realizes how he speaks to her by how his eyes grew wider. So young... "You're right. I'm working against you. I am sorry, Six. I promise to be a good girl and eat on a regular basis. But I would like to remind you that you too haven't eaten since we were introduced."  
He shrugs his shoulders and reaches into one of his belt pockets, placing a few packed cubes and bars onto the table. "We got this here. It's all the nutrition we need per day. Go ahead, you can try one if you want to," he says as he sees her sceptical look.  
With hesitation she reaches out for a small cube, unpacking it. It looks... not eatable, like pressed sand, it doesn't smell... she pulls a disgusted face after she took one bite."How can you eat that?! That's disgusting."  
"It should make us seated and give us the energy we need and not taste like the best dish in the whole Galaxy. You'll get used to it and sometimes it's better than nothing." Luckily he still has that piece of cake. It's chocolate cake... precious, delicious chocolate cake and who knows when he will get one again, he thinks, but he wasn't raised to be selfish so he takes that piece out too, putting it onto the table and unwrapping it. "Then please, take this, Milady, you need to eat something and that is the best chocolate cake you will find in the whole Galaxy."  
"No. Thank you but no. I can't take your piece of cake judged by... this," she gestures to the ration bars, "you probably were excited the whole day for it. No, it's yours, enjoy it."  
"Milady, I am serious now, you will eat either the piece of cake or one of my ration bars but you will eat something now. I am not joking, Milady. I am here to keep you safe and you're not helping me at all to do my job." Still better than having a Jedi General he guesses. Judged by the stories of his brothers these Skywalker and Kenobi guys can be a pain in the ass. He hears her sighing, looking at the desert and then at him.  
"We share it, alright? I would feel guilty otherwise."  
Better than nothing, both ways, he thinks. "Alright," he nods. She will eat something and he'll have still something of it.  
She breaks the piece in two parts and giving him the bigger one. "You say it's the best one in the whole Galaxy?"  
"It is, Milady. You won't find anything that could compete with it." He takes his glove off and taking his piece. Only as she took her first bite, Ladies first and he also doesn't want to look too greedy, he does so too. Slowly and with relish he eats his piece, wants the taste to linger as long as possible on his tongue, enjoying it as long as possible. He has no idea when he will have time to see Grigori again so this will probably be his last piece for a very long time. It would be a sin to waste it. A sigh slips his lips. It is just too good.  
"It's really very delicious."  
Her voice tears him out of his thoughts.  
"From where is it?"  
"A Tapcaf in the city. Marla's Diner. They are generally good but their chocolate cake is simply the best."  
"I'll remember that. In case I am in need of cake," she winks and has to smirk as he licks his finger after finishing his piece. He really did seem to wait long for it. Right now he looks like her nephews and nieces when they devour sweets their parents didn't know they have. A mix of happiness and satisfaction. She needs to look up about this Clone Army and these Clones in general. She feels stupid to not have this done already. "What where your instructions concerning my person? I only was told I would get a bodyguard but nothing more," she asks while wiping her hands and the napkin wipe.  
He shrugs his shoulders. "Catching you up at your apartment, bringing you to the Senate, accompany you everywhere and bringing you to your apartment again. Every day. And to keep you safe the whole time of course, Milady."  
"Everyday? Even on heptadays?"  
"Yes, Milady," he nods.  
"But... nothing happens in the Senate on heptadays."  
"As soon as you want to leave your apartment I am ordered to accompany you, Milady."  
"You really don't even have a day off?"  
"We are Soldiers of the GAR, Milady. We never have a day off."  
"How cruel," she murmurs. "Are you at least paid well for your duty?"  
"We are also not paid, Milady. Everything we need we get from the GAR. The uniform, these ration bars, our weapons, clothes, we can use the mass on the ships and the headquarters, a bed to sleep..." He sees in her face that she can hardly believe it.   
She takes a deep breath. That is just horrible. "You are not paid and only get the necessary things to live and... work all around the clock and probably die while fulfilling your duty."  
He shrugs with his shoulders. "Yes, Milady." He doesn't know it different, never experienced ist different. It always have been like this.  
"At home we call it slavery... When you are not paid for your work and are forced to work it is slavery."  
Again he shrugs his shoulders. He heard a few times the term 'slaves of the Republic' but he can't imagine to do a job at a desk, something different. With his armour and his helmet on and the blaster in his hands he feels complete. It feels good, it feels right. He was made for this purpose only, he was taught to fight and die for the Republic.  
"I guess I know even less of about the Clone Army than I thought..."  
"You don't need to, Milady."  
She thinks different but she doesn't say so. She doesn't want to cause a dispute with her bodyguard on her very first day here. Though she decided to finish for today. The day was long enough, she still has a lot to read up and hasn't even seen her apartement yet. The following days are going to be hard enough. But with leaving her office and the Senate she is faced with another problem.  
"Six?"  
"Milady?" He wore his helmet again and only a black visor, in which she could see her own reflection, looked at her as he turned his head.  
"I don't even have a glider yet, I don't know how..."  
"No need to worry, Milady. You've got one from the Senate."  
"Oh... that's... toughtful."  
"Of course you can buy yourself one."  
"I guess the Senate one is enough at first," she smiles. "I have to deal with different and more important things first before I can think of owning a personal glider."   
"You'll have plenty of time for that decision, Milady. The Senate offers you one as long as you need one." He leads her through the halls and corridors, down the floors to the elevator toget to the parking lot. He will have to configurate the glider so that he can order it automatically to a landing plaform close to her office. Makes it easier and more secure than taking always the whole way down. Like everything else, the code to her office, the terminal, the apartment, he also got allhe needs for the glider via his HUD. The parking place, the serial number, the model and most important: the code to open and use it. "Don't worry, Milady. I'll change the system to call it right away to one of the platforms when you wish to leave," he speaks while he heads with her at his side straight to the waiting vehicle. His ID-Chip and the code are enough to enlighten and open it.  
"Please, don't stress yourself because of me, I am totally fine with walking." She thanks him with a smile as he holds the door open for her and she slips onto the backseat.  
"Safety protocol, Milady," he replies as he takes the drivers seat, resting his riffle on the passengers seat.  
"Oh, well... in that case..." She leans back as the engine starts he checks the coordinates for Republic 500 where she inhabits an apartment.  
They drive in silence. From time to time he takes a look in the rear view mirror to check on her. Stupid, he knows. He has his HUD but somehow it's a reflex when he sits in a vehicle. By the way how she looks at all the buildings, all those lights, the traffic with its vehicles and people, the speedbikes and taxis, tbe gliders, busses and ships on several levels, he wants to ask her how much different Corouscant from Lilit Sœl is but no. He will talk when she addresses him first. Everything else would be inappropriate.  
"Can I ask you something, Six?"  
"Everything and all the time, Milady."  
"What were you doing before today? Before they told you to become my bodyguard?"  
"Patroling the lower levels of the city, keeping the security level constant, helping citizens and police enforments."  
"Is that where you got your scar from?"  
"Yes, Milady."  
"A dangerous life you are living... All alone?"  
"With my brothers, Milady. We were patroling in a squad."  
"Four of you," she nods slowly. "Only the lower levels?"  
"Only the lower levels, Milady." A look in the rear view mirror tells him that she still looks outside.  
"Would you mind to tell me of it? The lower levels, the work of you and your brothers, just everything. I am sorry that I am so clueless about this city and your kind, Six. I should be better prepared."  
"No need to, Milady, it's not important. But if you wish to I would delay it to another time, if you agree, Milady, because the building in front of us is Republica 500 and I assume that you've heard enough for today." He can that small laughter from her.  
"I am sorry, you are right, Six. I am just so curious. Yes, we delay that to another time... And this Republica 500 is exlusive for Senators?"  
"Yes, Milady. Of course you can look elsewhere for a residence but Senators are staying here. Well secured, in the Senate district, a calm environment, with all the luxury a Senator needs. Your apartment owns a landing platform and if you wish I can change the codes for platform and door daily."  
"I don't know if that would be very practical for my maid. I guess once a week would be enough."  
"Just as you wish, Milady."  
She can't hide to be a bit astonished as she sees the tall building growing closer and bigger in front of them. The bottom disappears into almost darkness... Her new home... Dark and grey, so tall and... anonymous from the outside. By how higher the glider is going she is a bit reassured that she probably won't stay on the lower levels of the building. Looking down it doesn't look nice that low...  
The closer they get the more lights she can make out and suddenly a platform enligtens as the speed lowers and they get very close to one, finally landing.  
It is bigger than she thought at first, she admits, when a glider finds space on it too. She puts her hand into the one of the clone soldier, helping her to get out of the vehicle.  
"Welcome to Republica 500 and your new residence, Milady."


End file.
